The Laws of Magic
by uniquelytypical
Summary: Once Upon a Time AU set after the events of Quiet Minds so SPOILERS! This is my version of what should happen in the next few episodes. What if changing the laws of magic in wonderland can help those in Storybrooke get back the one's that they have lost? Swanfire shipping
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since the people of Storybrooke banished Zelena from their world. It took all of their strength to defeat her and it left them all weak and tired. Sheer exhaustion shook them to their cores. The town had rejoiced and celebrated after the Wicked Witch had gone, but not Emma. Sure, she was happy that Zelena had gotten what she deserved, but what about what she deserved? Neal had been gone now for nearly a month and she just couldn't help but think of how things could have played out differently. She was entirely torn inside; curious what would have happened if she hadn't had used magic to separate Neal from Rumpel. It was entirely her fault wasn't it? Everyone kept telling her different. That she did the right thing. But how could it have been the right thing when the person you love most is lost to you forever? But no matter how much she wished she could have done anything else, she did not regret her decision. It allowed Rumpel to reveal who the Wicked Witch really was. Without that vital piece of information, a domino effect would have been unleashed. Her sibling to be could have been put in danger, Henry too, Regina, basically anyone who dared to even look the wrong way at the Witch was fair game to her. Once the town knew Zelena's true identity, there was nowhere for her to hide, making it virtually impossible to hide and escape. Sure she put up a fight, but she was outnumbered and out smart and ended up losing in the end. And with that, came everyone's memories of the past year. All that was left was to find a way back into the Enchanted Forest.

That was what everyone had unanimously decided they wanted. Emma really couldn't blame them. It was their home after all. She just couldn't make herself come to be excited about it. It wasn't where she belonged. She had lived here her entire life. It was familiar, safe, and comfortable. But it was also now filled with dread and a slight emptiness now. A piece of her was taken from her that month ago and she wasn't sure she could ever get it back. Not sure it even existed anymore. She saw little things in Henry everyday that would make her lose her breath. He was so much like his father that it sometimes frightened her. His eyes were exactly the same; holding such an intense amount of passion in one glance and being able to say just exactly what he meant with a simple look. His smile held the same joy, his sense of humor. The biggest thing was Henry's hugs. He would come in and see Emma staring out the window at her car twirling her necklace between her fingers and would wrap his long arms around her shoulders.

"Mom? I brought you some hot cocoa." Henry stood in the doorway for a moment, studying his mother. He worried about her recently, after everything that happened in New York and then showing back up here had been rough on her. They were both a little lost after Neal's death and it had been a slow few weeks trying to get themselves back together. He eventually sat down next to her on her bed and looked out the window with her. Handing her the small, white mug filled with the soothing cocoa, he gave her a tentative grin. He knew cocoa couldn't fix anything, but when you stacked it with whipped cream and dusted it with cinnamon, it helped ease any trouble. His mother met his gaze and smiled back at him, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug. Henry didn't know how long they sat there like that, keeping each other company, but they were eventually interrupted but a light rap on the door.

"Emma? Belle is downstairs. She said she found something?" Snow looked over at her daughter and saw the slight slump in her shoulders as she looked out the window. She slowly turned to face her and greeted her with a small smile before nodding that she'd be down in a minute. Taking a sip of the hot cocoa, she set it down on the bedside table before planting a kiss on Henry's forehead and leaving the room. She was actually kind of excited to see Belle. She was having a rough time too after the last few weeks, Rumpel too. They hadn't talked much though, both being caught up in trying to fix themselves that they both seemed to forget that they would probably both benefit from each other's company.

Belle stood at the end of the staircase waiting impatiently, book in hand. Emma came down and wrapped her in a hug before motioning her to sit down on the steps with her. Not wasting any time, Belle jumped right to her point. "I've been doing some research and I think I found something that you would want to know about." She paused a moment, judging Emma's reaction. Seeing little, she continued. "We need to go to Wonderland. There are people there that can help us."

"Wonderland? Like Alice and the Cheshire Cat? Are we talking about a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest? Because to be entirely honest, I am not even sure Henry and I belong there and I just don't want for him..." She was cut off by Belle shaking her from side to side, silently telling her that there was a bigger picture here. What could possibly be there for her in Wonderland? She had never been there. Heard some negative remarks from the Jefferson a few years ago but that was about it. Unless you counted the things she knew from storybooks she read as a child. Although, they were typically somewhat accurate to what was truly happening in the Enchanted Forest at times.

"They've recently changed the laws of magic there. The laws that Rumpel has to obey do not apply there and the limitations are thin." Staring into her friends eyes, she gave the last piece of information that she knew would make the past not seem so dark. "They found a way to bring people back from the dead."


	2. from the author

Hey readers!

I know... way too long. But I assure you that the next chapter is currently being written. My college semester just ended on Friday so now I am playing catch-up on here! It is coming! I promise!

Thanks for being patient with me! :)

With love,

uniquelytypical 3


	3. Chapter 2

Everything Belle had told her was now running around non-stop in her head; the words becoming all jumbled and beginning to not make sense to her anymore. That could be the caused by the fact that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in quite some time too. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, a pair of mossy green ones peered up at her. Those were the eyes that she fell in love with. The eyes that used to hold such curiosity and determination but all she could see now in her nightmares were them dimming away as if begging to be saved.

The first nightmare came the first time that she dared to try and get rest after banishing Zelena. She sat on the pine needled ground, clutching Neal close to her chest as he looked up at her; a pained expression cascading over his features. She cradled him closer as he nussled his nose into the crook of her arm, breathing in the scent of her for the last time. Choking back tears, she watched as his mossy orbs lost all light behind them as he drifted away from her; leaving her behind holding an empty vessel on that damp forest floor. Woken in a cold sweat, Emma knew that she would not be getting back to sleep that night; knowing what dream awaited her in unconsciousness.

Each nightmare became progressively worse; each time making Neal seem in more pain and eventually she could see something she had never seen in his eyes before; defeat. No longer holding the hope for a happy ending, they filled themselves with a deep, black despair as he seemed to not only accept his death, but welcome it. He would no longer snuggle up in her grasp, but attempt to squirm away from her as she watched him drift further and further away; as if he was no longer comforted by her touch. And as the nights went on and the terrible dreams continued, the more she began to believe that the way she was visualizing everything that happened now, was exactly the way it really did. She was starting to lose her own light inside of herself, a piece of her drifting away with Neal each night. It had become so much that she had begun to give up on sleep and instead began filling her time by walking late at night, watching the starry night above her.

She never went near that forest that surrounded Storybrooke. It held too many twisted memories and she feared that they would become even worse if she went back to where it all fell to ashes. Most of the time, she went and sat with Neal. The cold earth made her bones chill as she laid there next to him. With her feet stretched out in front of her as she lay in the dewy grass, she stared up at the dulling sky as the sun went down. How many times had she and Neal watched a sunset when they were younger; huddled together under a blanket as they sipped hot chocolate? How many times had she caught him looking at her rather than the sky as the sun drifted lower and lower in the sky; like he was afraid that she would disappear with it? How many times did she have to keep lying here with him each night before she realized that she would do anything to get him back? If what Belle had told her was true, that Wonderland had changed the laws of magic, then why was she still conflicted? Her heart told her to run off to Wonderland, do everything in her power to change what was not meant to happen. Her mind told her that it was quite risky to try and bring back someone from the grave. Some of the people here had begun to say that the way that Neal died made him a hero; that he died honorable. She didn't want a hero; she wanted her first love. With her mind made up, she stood on her feet with determination for the first time since she lost him and with one last look at his gravestone, she turned and walked towards town.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

With a new found determination, Emma practically ran to the town library. She was done with trying to cope with losing her true love. She was done with being told that she couldn't change what had happened. She could change it and god damn it, she was going to do everything in her power to give that man the happy ending he deserved. He gave up so much to help others and make sure that they were all receiving their happy endings. He had been abandoned, deceived, tricked, and used in his quest to save everyone he loved. And although that was one thing that she had always admired about him, it had ultimately come back to bite him in the ass.

Pushing through the double doors of the library, she spotted Belle in the back corner, sorting through the piles. Her eyes stung with tears as she watched the solemn librarian pour over her books. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly, head bent down in concentration. It was the same stance that Emma had taken over the past few weeks and she knew a broken-hearted woman when she saw one.

Finally noticing a new body occupying the small library, Belle looked up with sorrowful eyes that instantly brightened when she saw that it was Emma standing behind her.

"Emma" she gasped as she stood up from her chair. Looking her friend up and down, Belle noticed that this was not the woman she had seen just a few short days ago, but the woman she had grown friends with over time. The vibrant ex-thief was back with a powerful glint in her eyes that gave Belle a new hope in her heart. She knew that as long as Emma was on board, they would be able to fix the wrongs that had been done.

With a small nod of her head, Emma looked more determined and more hopeful than ever. Her heart now ready to fully jump into action and do whatever it took in order to bring Neal back. And it wasn't just for herself, she was doing this for Rumpel. For Henry. Belle. The Darlings. She was doing this for everyone that had a happier ending because of Neal's actions. But she was also doing this for someone else.

She was doing this for Neal.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

alright guys... i have been slacking bad and i do apologize. but after watching the season finale of SPN last night... i finally got the encouragement to sit down and write! next chapter, Emma will start figuring out just what all she needs to be doing in order to get to Wonderland and to be totally honest... I have no idea... But i'll start dreaming and it'll get written! I promise! all of my shows are currently on hiatus so i have some time after work to write!

be patient but it will keep coming :)

leave a review! thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and followed and a HUGE thank you to those that reviewed!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Chapter 3

* * *

_"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked for the fifth time. Tugging her along by her forearm, Neal lead her to the middle of nowhere. _

_"Just keep your eyes closed and stop asking!" He replied with a smug grin stretched across his face. He had been dragging her since they got out of town and made her cover her eyes ever since._

_"You're not gonna put me down like Ol' Yeller are you? Cause I gotta say, I might just be able to out run you." _

_A bright smile lit up his face as he listened to her complain about his surprise. "She never was a patient one." He thought. _

_"Hey! There is no way that you can out run me, alright? I am speedy quick!" he taunted._

_"Shall we test that theory?" she bantered back. She knew that he was in fact quicker in a dead sprint. But she knew how to cut a corner in order to catch up with him. Sighing, she rolled her eyes that were hidden beneath her palms. _

_"Hey, no rolling your eyes, now. This will be worth it. I promise."_

_Dang he was good. He didn't even have to see her eyes to know she was rolling them at him. They were like an old married couple the way that they knew too much about the other person. Guess that was sort of inevitable now though seeing as they were both living in the back of the old yellow bug together and when they could, scraping enough cash to get a motel room cheap. She didn't mind it though. Heck, she preferred this running around life to the crappy one she grew up in. At least here with Neal, she had someone she could depend on. She had never had that before. _

_The sound of rushing water brought her out of her thoughts. Where on earth was he taking her? _

_"Ready?" he whispered in her ear. With a nod of her head, he moved his hands so that they covered her own and gently slid them down her face, quickly grabbing her in a hug around her back before planting a soft kiss on the side of her cheek. _

_Looking around, she noticed that they were surrounded by complete darkness. The sweet smell of flowers mixed with a scent of a musty cave, she noticed that they were behind a waterfall. Standing about 10 feet wide, he held her close and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, smiling from ear to ear. _

_Swooping down, he swiped an arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders, swiftly cradling her to his chest in a matter of a second. Gasping at the sudden movement, she squirmed in his grasp as he held her close. _

_"Put me down, you crazy…"_

_She was stopped abruptly as he crushed his lips to hers in an attempt to keep her from talking. She could feel him grinning as he kissed her softly. Pulling back, he gave her a devilish smile before taking a tentative step back from the waterfall. _

_"Wait. What are you…?"_

_Running forward, he lept through the water, still carrying her in his strong arms. As soon as they jumped through, soaked through their clothes, he threw her out from him before they both splashed into the warm waters below. _

_Pushing up, she broke the surface of the waters gasping in air. Neal came up from behind her, a huge smile was plastered to his face and she couldn't help but smile back. _

_"You were starting to stink up the car, thought you could use a bath" He teased. _

_With that snarky comment, she shoved his head underwater with a playful shove and got a quick tug on her feet as he stayed below. Splashing from the ticklish spot, she sunk herself down into the water until she was nose to nose with him, bringing his lips to hers. Both needing to breath, they broke the surface in a feverish mess of tangled wet hair and soaked, clinging clothing. And they weren't planning on getting dry anytime soon._

* * *

"Emma? Emma!"

"S-sorry. What?" Shaking her head from up in the clouds, Emma tried to focus back to the person that was sitting across from her.

"You need to focus if you are to get this spell perfect. Do you understand? One thing wrong, and this entire plan goes up in smoke." Regina tried to meet her students' gaze but found it difficult as Emma couldn't seem to focus completely. With a tired sigh, Regina decided to call it a night. They had been working on magic the whole afternoon and after awhile, Emma seemed to become lost in her thoughts. She knew exactly where she was daydreaming though. She had done her fair share of daydreaming and reminiscing after Daniel and knew a broken-hearted dreamer when she saw one.

Seeing Regina beginning to gather up her coat, Emma braced herself once again, preparing for the task at hand. She had to get this right. This was her one job. And there was no way that she was going to back down now. Not when they had come this far to getting Neal back.

Eying Emma tentatively, Regina stood again towards her; hands out where a tiny, blue light rose up from her palm and hovered over her hands.

"In order for this to work, you have to think of your strongest more precious memory of him. Something that you will never forget no matter how many years have gone by. A memory that depicts the deepest kind of love that exists. Do you have one in mind?"

Thinking back to her latest day dream, she nodded. That was the first night that she and Neal and made love. The first night that they promised each other that they would never leave each other, no matter how rough things got. That was the night that Emma knew she had met her true match in the world and it was now what was going to bring him back to her.

Taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes, Emma remembered Neal whispering in her ear about keeping her eyes closed, his callused hands guiding her in the dark. The tentative kiss under the waterfall before he plunged her into the water. His giggling and laughter filling the air with every intake of breath he took when he came to the surface of the lake. Their bodies becoming one underneath the water.

Snapping her eyes back open, she breathed out and extended her hands away from her body. Turning her palms up, a glowing incandescent light rose up into the air. The small ball hovered there momentarily before climbing upwards towards the sky.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the beautiful magic she had just conjured, Emma smiled up at her artwork. The light began to swirl out and seemed to lick the air around it.

Bringing her hands back together, she clapped them and the light fell back into her hands. Looking up from her hands to Regina, her friend smiled brightly back as she too brought her hands together.

Regina had come to her a few days ago and had questioned Emma about what she wished to accomplish when it came to bringing Neal back. And after seeing the determination in her friend's eyes, she had happily asked around for a favor from a genie that she had known long ago. He owed her one anyways from when she took her mother from them in Wonderland and spared them as having her horrid mother as their queen, but she was sure that he would have done it anyways despite that. He had been told the story of the hero who saved the entire town of Storybrooke and who had put his life to an end in order to do so.

The spell came from his mother who was once a powerful sorceress before she died. It was known as a soul star. Based off of the memory of the person who cast the spell, the soul star would then search out its' other half and bring light back to those that were lost. The magic itself, was ancient, forgotten about after years of people not practicing their own magic and turning to those that would do their bidding for them. If done correctly, there were no lingering side effects on either end. As long as the bond between the two souls was strong, the magic would hold tight and last till they were old with age.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment after a hard day's work, Emma leaned into Regina's side as she wrapped her long arms around her friend's torso. Feeling her squeeze back, they slowly began walking from the woods back to town where they would get a good night's rest before performing the magic again tomorrow, but this time, it wouldn't be for practice.

* * *

So Emma really didn't have to go to Wonderland after all! Everything she needed was inside her all along :) haha yeah yeah I'll shut up now.

I know this took forever and I do apologize. Kinda got lost in work and vacation and life. But I'm back and I'm thinking that this story will come to a close in just a few chapters... 3 or 4 maybe? Just depends!

As always, please leave a review for me to let me know what you think! What you like, dislike, it's all good stuff! I love hearing from you guys!

Until the next chapter,

uniquelytypical


	5. Chapter 4

Hooray for updates!

Big thank you to amythestgirl36,TetraGirl ,crazyhpcfan, Swan Parker for leaving reviews throughout this story so far! :)

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Ch. 4

Emma woke up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in so long. She finally felt back in control of her life. It had felt like she was spiraling out of control as she kept fighting to save those around her. She was known to everyone as The Savior but she really hadn't felt much pride in that title recently after Neal died. One of the most important people to her heart had been let down. She hadn't saved him. But after finally successfully performing the soul star spell, a new hope seemed to light up inside her. She slept like a baby that night, the first full night's rest in a long time, knowing full well that she wouldn't be sleeping alone much longer.

Getting dressed a little quicker than usual, she hurried through her parents' apartment in a flurry. Throwing her curly hair up in a quick ponytail and pulling a tank top over her head, she bound down the stairs and into the tiny kitchen. Grabbing some toast from David as he continued to scramble eggs on the stove for the rest of the clan. Emma shoved a piece in her mouth before pecking him on the cheek with her mouth still full and headed for the door. With a quick glance back at her family that sat shell shocked at the kitchen table by her eager perkiness, she grabbed her red leather coat off the wall hook and skipped out the door with a smile stretched across her face.

* * *

They met together at the Storybrooke cemetery. Regina was relieved to see Emma in such high spirits this morning. She was accustomed to seeing that spark in her every day. She was always fighting for what she thought was right. Emma had always been strong and she thought back to a few years ago. Emma had fought so hard against Regina to ensure that Henry was safe and happy. Regina smiled to herself as she remembered those first few encounters where neither of them held logic to their actions.

"What are you over there smirking about?" Emma coyed.

Chuckling to herself, she glanced over at her friend as they walked toward the back of the cemetery and was relieved to see that intense spark back inside Emma.

"Just remembering you cutting down my apple tree…"

A smile sprayed across Emma's face as she too broke out in laughter.

"Hey. It got you to take me seriously, didn't it?"

"You still owe me a new tree for that, you know!"

"Oh please, it was only half of the tree…"

Rolling her eyes, Regina was glad to see Emma able to still joke around and have fun. The past few weeks had been a real rough patch, for all of them, but she had noticed the largest difference in Emma. But looking at her now in her red coat and a smile plastered on her face, she looked like the strong, determined woman that had first stepped in Storybrooke and changed everything all that time ago.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the newest head stone, Regina caught a glimpse of tears beginning to make their way into Emma's eyes, her smile slowly fading away as the full weight of the situation landed on her shoulders.

"Emma, before we start. I just want to emphasize that this may not work. It's not 100%..."

Her eyes never leaving the headstone, Emma nodded solemnly. They had already talked about this. The soul star only works on soul mates. True love. Whatever you wanted to call it. You could love that person with all your heart but if fate didn't agree to the little arrangement, it meant nothing and the spell would not work. The soul star worked by taking the power from the person performing the spell and using that to find it's perfect match and give that soul the power it possesses. Regina was afraid that if Neal and Emma were not in fact soul mates, the spell wouldn't work and her friend would soon draw back into herself. She couldn't stand to see her like that. Not again.

Emma was sure. She knew. She and Neal had been through so much and had always found a way to get through it. He had crossed worlds just to get to her. She had learned how to forgive him for their past together. And nothing would keep them apart now. Certainly not some stupid wicked witch.

"Alright. Let's get to work then." Rubbing her palms together, Regina spread her hands out in front of her and began to gently rock them in a circular motion. The dirt covering the grave slowly dusted itself off; the dirt and grass piling up at the edges of the grave. A peak of polished wood could be seen through the dirt and Regina heard Emma gasp slightly. Her breathing was ragged and shallow and Regina worried that her friend was going to hyperventilate.

"Emma. You need to calm down. You need to focus if this is going to work." Taking long, deep breaths with her, Emma slowly began to ease her shaking hands and control the air in her lungs once more.

The coffin was completely uncovered now. Taking a deep breath, Emma jumped down beside it and began to life open the lid. Tears welled in her eyes as she traced the edge of the warm colored oak before beginning to prop it open. Holding back sobs, she kneeled down next to the open coffin, laying her head down on his chest. She hated how still and stiff it was beneath her cheeks. But the thought of his heart soon beating again made a small smile form on her lips. Emma found herself thinking that he looked the same as she had left him. She didn't know why that surprised her. She supposed somewhere deep down, she was hoping that he would be smiling up at her with his big goofy grin, hair all in a mess, his forehead and crooks of his eyes wrinkled up from his smile reaching so wide.

Smoothing out his dress shirt, she intertwined her fingers with his cold ones. Looking up at Regina who had stayed above the grave, Regina gave her an approving nod of her head, as if urging her to stay on task.

Untangling their fingers, she brought her palms together and closed her eyes. She thought back to her memory. She relived in the happiness of it and felt herself looking forward to having those types of memories again. A sudden warmth began to rush through her; wrapping her in a blanket of security and glee. The faint glow of the blue light began to appear and Emma noticed that it was much brighter than it had been when she had been practicing. Slowly sliding her hands apart so the light could move freely, she watched it as it slowly lifted up and floated above the grave. The soul star began to pulsate and grow larger in both brightness and size. Carefully pulling back from Neal, Emma watched the light in awe. It slowly began to drift back down again as it engulfed his entire body, stretching so that no part of him was out of reach. Emma had to shield her eyes it was so bright.

Squinting her eyes back open, she noticed a white glow seeping into Neal's chest. It swirled and danced, sending small bands of light up, licking the crisp morning air around them.

After a few moments, the light began to slowly fade, the blue glow disappearing completely while the white glow sunk deep into Neal's chest. Heart hammering in her own chest, Emma looked up at Regina who had her hands up near her lips, her eyes welling with wet tears.

A small gasp snapped her attention back to Neal beside her and she instinctively tangled her fingers in his messy hair. He leaned into her tough slightly and she sighed in relief. His breathing was a bit shallow, but it was steady. Laying her head down on his chest, she felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks and wetting his shirt as she felt the rhythmic thump beneath her head. His heart was beating. Finally. His cheeks began to take up a rosy pink hue and his skin started to gain that healthy glow back.

Lifting her head back up, she watched his eye lids begin to flutter.

"Come on, baby. Wake up." She pleaded with him. She kept her hand on his chest as she continuously checked to make sure he was really with her in the land of the living now.

Coaxing her fingers through his hair, she met his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever and her heart melted seeing the recognition and remembrance there. They held love, hope, and a deep concern as to why he was breathing right now.

"Emma?"

* * *

Alright! I wrote this kinda quick so yeah, there's gonna be errors :( sorry but I figured you guys would want a quick update!

There's gonna be like 1 or 2 more chapters after this so we aren't quite finished yet! :D

As always, please leave reviews! They help me get moving to update faster!

With love, uniquelytypical


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but college started up again and well... fanfiction kinda gets pushed to the side.

Anyways, thank to those that favorited, followed, alerted, and super thanks to those that leave reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! they make me want to get my butt to my computer so i can write more!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was surprisingly quiet where I floated. Dark too. Which was both relaxing and oddly unsettling seeing as just not too long ago, I felt engulfed in a bright light that left a burning sensation that just wouldn't let go. When I felt the radiating heat, it had been a comfort from the bitter cold that had previously racked my body. But now, the head just seemed to keep pouring into me; like buckets of hot coffee that had yet to cool down. At least the light had gone out. The brightness was too intense when it had started up and I couldn't seem to shy away from it. Every once in a while, I felt something cool being laid across my forehead and I bathed myself in the slight refreshing cool before it got pulled away again. Something kept tangling itself in my hair too. Even though I was damp with sweat, they carded through my hair endlessly, twirling it playfully before they would pat it back into place. The second that my fingers began intertwining with someone elses I knew who was with me.

Emma.

She is the only person to be so persistent and caring. My father would never be found carding his boney fingers through his son's hair. And Belle would have taken care of him, of that he was certain, but he knew these fingers. How many times had they tangled in his hair all those years ago? How often had their fingers been twisted together when they walked next to each other? He knew these fingers. And they brought the same level of affection and comfort now as they had so many years ago.

I made an effort to focus my attention on her touches instead of the heat that consumed my body. I leaned my head into her palm as she began to wet my forehead again.

"Neal? Baby? Can you hear me?"

God I wanted to answer her. She sounded worried and just plain exhausted. How long had she been keeping vigil by me? How long had I been here? Wait. Flashes of Belle holding me in the snow; the capsule opening in the ground; then bits and pieces of collapsing in the forest with Emma.

I died.

I know I died. And if Emma was with me now, that meant…

Oh no.

Oh God no! What had happened?! Did the wicked witch do this to her?! How could I have let something happen to her?!

No. No! She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. The thought of her cold and lifeless made me shudder. This couldn't be happening. Oh God. Henry. My son. Where was my son? He better not be here too! He's too young! He was okay. He had to be okay. I have to believe that. Although he would never really be okay. He lost both of his parents. I know what that's like. It's hell. That is not the life I wanted for Henry. He should be happy. He deserved to be happy; being taken care of by his beautiful mother.

My chest seemed to stiffen at the thoughts running through my mind. My heart felt like it was being squeezed until it would surely burst. My lungs were collapsing on themselves; unable to draw air in. I struggled weakly against the darkness that held me. I had to find Emma. We had to go check on Henry!

"Neal? Neal. Calm down. Everything's alright. I promise."

How could she promise that? We were DEAD and she was claiming that everything was alright?! I pushed further on the darkness. I had to help my family!

* * *

He began struggling on the bed, weakly kicking at the light covers I had tucked around him. Soft moans escaped past his lips as his lashed fluttered. His breathing was getting ragged again and his heart was racing. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered softly in his ear that everything was alright. But he didn't calm. It only seemed to make him more frantic.

Finally, his lids opened to slits as he began looking around dazedly.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. You're okay."

His eyes searched the room around us until he finally locked his gaze with mine. I gave him a reassuring smile in an attempt to calm him, but he only seemed to panic more.

"Oh God. I'm dead. I died. And you're here with me. You're dead too." He mumbled these jumbled phrases over and over again as he shook the rest of his body from the safety of the covers. "Henry. Where's Henry? He can't grow up without either of his parents. He can't. Oh God." On and on he rambled.

It didn't make any sense. What on Earth was he talking about?

"Neal. Henry's fine. I promise you. Please baby, you gotta calm down."

Over and over I tried to calm him, reason with him that we were all safe now but to no avail. He kept mumbling and trying weakly to climb out of bed.

"Damn it, Neal! Would you stop for just one fucking minute?!"

Startled eyes widened as they stared up at me. I hadn't meant to frighten him, but it got him to shut up.

Sighing, I massaged my temples with my thumbs as I tried to figure out just what was going through his murky mind at the moment.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just, you needed to calm down."

"But, Henry…."

"Is with my parents. He's fine. I swear."

"But, you…"

"I'm right here. I'm fine too."

"But. But I'm…"

"Freaking out. Now if you could shut up for a minute, I could actually talk." Chuckling at his puzzled expression, he finally seemed to smile a little at my banter.

"Am not." He toyed back sarcastically.

"Look. I'll explain everything to you, okay? But right now, you need to rest. Alright? You've been through a lot. Just relax. Everything's fine."

He opened his mouth to argue and question some more but fell silent after he saw the look I gave him.

He closed his eyes instead and fell back into an exhausted slumber. And I stayed by his side, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

so there it is! another one down! Don't forget to R&amp;R and it'll make me update sooner!

-uniquelytypical


	7. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 6

Neal slept for a good 10 hours after he last woke up. I was still trying to wrap my head around what he was mumbling about earlier. It hadn't made much sense. The fact that he had a raging fever at the time probably did not help him at all. Thinking over his words in my head like a bad record, I started to piece together where his fevered mind was running. He was dead. And for some reason, he had known it. Whether he actually remembered his time being dead or just remembering his last few moments in the land of the living, it didn't matter. He knew. And that meant that he still thought that he was dead. And if I was with him, I was dead too. He hadn't even occurred to him that it would be possible to bring him back to me.

Scrubbing my hands across my face, I understood his frantic concern. Even now, he wasn't sleeping soundly. Constantly mumbling in his slumber and twisting and turning endlessly. His fever was still there though not nearly as high as it had been earlier. I kept up my constant caring of dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth and stroking my fingers through his unruly hair, trying to soothe him even in sleep. But after the conversation that we had when he was last conscious, I knew he needed to see Henry. I had wanted to keep him away from Neal until he was fully recovered, but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to sleep soundly until he saw for himself that Henry was perfectly safe and happy. Heck, I was starting to go crazy with just Mr. Panicky over here all by myself. I could use some company myself. Henry most likely missed his father like crazy anyways.

Walking into the next room where my cell was sitting on the table, I called my parents. One family reunion coming up.

* * *

Snow sat on the couch in her living room listening to her grandson pace back and forth in the loft. He had been fidgeting ever since Emma left that morning with Regina. Snow knew what her daughter was up to that morning. She had tried to console her grieving daughter beforehand to let Neal rest in peace after his death; to not drag him back into our world. It's what she had thought was the right thing for her family. But after seeing such a drastic change in Emma's demeanor, she had doubts about her earlier advice. She was just worried about what would happen if Regina's spell did not work out for the best. She wouldn't watch her daughter's spirit deteriorate in front of her again. She couldn't. Every time she looked into those gorgeous eyes that had once held hope and determination had instead been replaced with anguish and misery. She knew that look because she had had it once herself when she lost David. And it was never a look that she ever wanted to see in any of her family's eyes.

She hoped to a higher power that everything would go over smoothly. If it did, it would be the first in a long time. Listening, she noticed that the pacing had stopped and instead had been substituted out with repetitive tapping. Sighing, she hung her head in her hands. That poor boy couldn't seem to sit still. He was too nervous. Too anxious. He knew about both of his mother's plans. Sure he was proud that they were working together on something but at the same time, there were a lot of risks. Well worth risks. She hoped.

Tap tap tap.

It was worth it. Everything was going to be fine.

Tap tap tap.

Her family was going to pull though this no matter what happens. They always do.

Tap tap tap.

They were strong. Always had been and always would be. Strong.

Her cell phone ringing broke her out of her trance making her jump slightly. Reacher her arm out towards the coffee table, she saw her daughter's picture light up the screen. Flipping the phone open, she heard the tapping cease upstairs and hurried footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

I could feel that pull back to consciousness. I felt the warmth of the sheets tucked around me. I felt the slight breeze of the ceiling fan that hung above my bed. I smelled the rich bitterness of freshly brewed coffee. Then he focused on hearing what was happening around him. He could hear laughter. Soft laughter. Undeniably Emma's but someone else's as well. A child's. Filled with fun and love. He knew that laugh. It belonged to his son. And even though he hadn't known him long, he knew that laugh. He had heard it when he taught him how to sword fight. He heard it when he took him out for ice cream at Grannies. He had heard it in New York when he bought him pizza. It was that laughter that forced Neal's eyes open.

Groaning as he tried to sit himself up, he heard soft footsteps coming towards his room. A blonde head popped through his cracked open door, her gentle curls bouncing softly from her swift movements. Her face lit up as soon as she saw him awake and she skipped over to his side. Pulling him into a gentle hug, she buried her nose into his shoulder; taking comfort in the fact that he was finally awake again. Pulling back, she planted a soft kiss on his temple before curling herself up beside him against the head board.

Looking into his tired eyes, she saw that look of confusion still implanted there in his soulful orbs. She really hadn't been looking forward to explaining to him what she had done. She couldn't guess what his reaction would be. She knew how he felt about using magic, but that was also when all he knew was bad magic. And what she had used was good. Whole heartedly good. In no way did she regret her actions. Nothing could make her do that. But it would break her spirit to know that he didn't approve of something that she felt so strongly about in her heart.

He needed to know. That much she understood clearly. What wasn't so clear was how.

"Look, Neal." She began timidly.

"Emma. What happened to me? How am I here?"

"What do you remember?" Her voice seemed to shake a little as she had been wondering just how much Neal had been through while he was gone.

"I shouldn't be here, Emma. I died. I know that. I remember my dad saving me within himself. I remember surfacing periodically and walking in the woods with you. I remember dying, Emma. I remember that. I know the pain that I felt as it melted away until I was left standing over you as you held me. I remember watching you carry me back to town. I remember watching you bury me. I remember being stuck here in Storybrooke, never allowed to move on. I watched you for weeks, Emma. For weeks I watched you break down and lose your spark. I watched Henry stop hanging out with his friends and not eating. I remember all the tears that were shed. I remember Belle. She came to your apartment. And she told you of a plan. But then it just gets all fuzzy and I don't know why." He was tearing up as he thought back to everything that had happened. Looking down as he fumbled with his hands, he bit his bottom lip tentatively as he contemplated how to continue. "What was her plan?"

"Belle heard about a spell that didn't come from your world. It came from Wonderland." After seeing Neal's inquisitive glare aimed at her, she felt the need to blurt out every reason she had for doing what she did. Henry. Rumple. Belle. For everyone that he had ever had an impact on. She did it for the satisfaction that there was something she could do for someone. She did it for everyone that had yet to be inspired by Neal. She did it to see his enchanting smile that lit up any room. She did it so that every day began with messy bed-head of brown curly locks. For late night snuggles. Nuzzling noses. Kisses on the forehead. Whispering sweet nonsense in her ear. Tangled fingers. Tickle fights. Embarrassing laughter. All his wrinkled laugh lines. For all those reasons and so many more, Emma did what she knew was the right thing to do. "Neal. I know how you feel about using magic but it was good magic. I swear to you." Biting her lip, Emma saw him contemplate everything for a second before he pulled his signature smirk. He wrapped his lanky arms around her and tugged her close.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear.

"Dad?" Henry popped his head in the door and smiled brilliantly when he saw his dad was awake.

"Hey buddy!" Patting his hand down on the bed opposite of Emma, he motioned for him to come sit with them.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry tentatively asked.

"As soon as I saw you I was. Thanks for that."

Henry snuggled into his dad's side and rested his head on Neal's chest. Wrapping his arm around his baby, Neal leaned down and planted a kiss on the kids' temple. Emma curled herself into the other side of Neal and leaned into him as well. They stayed like that until Neal nodded off again and began snoring softly. Giggling at his sleepy wheezing, both mother and son settled in for the night, never wanting to leave the comfort of having their goofy protector around again.

* * *

_Alright guys! I think this is where I leave you. I know. Sad right? But I had a lot of fun writing this and it definitely won't be the last SwanFire fic I write!_

_Oh and I just want to congratulate myself on completing my first multi-chapter fanfic! WOOT WOOT!_

_So as always, leave a review and keep in mind that it is 3 in the morning here so… yeah a little sleep deprived when I finished this… oh well! I wanted to finish this sucker!_

_Love ya!_

_uniquelytypical_


End file.
